


Closer

by dominique012



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto at the end of a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jack/Ianto fic! As always, feedback and concrit welcome. Huge thanks to the wonderful [](http://nightporters.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nightporters.livejournal.com/)**avon_09**  for the fantastic beta job.  *big hugs*

**Title:** Closer  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Spoilers:** 1x05 _Small Worlds_  
 **Summary:** Jack and Ianto at the end of a bad day  
 **Note:** This is my first Jack/Ianto fic! As always, feedback and concrit welcome. Huge thanks to the wonderful [](http://nightporters.livejournal.com/profile)[**avon_09**](http://nightporters.livejournal.com/) for the fantastic beta job.  *big hugs*

Jack stared blankly at the amber liquid in his glass before gulping it down. It scratched down his throat and now just tasted—bitter. He grimaced into the empty glass, recalling the looks he'd received as the others had left. Bitter and pissed off that he'd let Jasmine go. Now he was bitter, broken, and stupidly incredulous that he'd somehow let Estelle die. 

He lowered the glass, wincing as it hit the desk. The alcohol had left his head aching, without offering him the cheerful haziness he'd been hoping for, even just for a couple of hours.

A sudden clatter and cough from the Hub drew him to his feet. Curious, he looked out the door and saw Ianto, working late. Jack slouched against the door and watched him.

Moving swiftly and quietly around the hub—filing, sorting, tidying—Ianto looked as efficient and detached as ever. 

He was avoiding going home, Jack knew. Filling the empty evening with mindless and semi-distracting tasks. Hiding from his nightmares in the mundane. 

Ianto stood at Tosh's desk, checking the monitor and scribbling in a notebook. The blue-green glow lit his features, and Jack took in the line of his jaw, his full lips, the shadows under his eyes. 

Ianto reached across the table for a stack of folders. Jack tilted his head, idly watching as Ianto's shirt crept up, revealing a patch of pale torso.His gaze slid upwards, to Ianto's throat and unbuttoned collar. He frowned. When had Ianto taken off his jacket and tie?

Jack scanned the Hub, but of course Ianto would have hung them neatly somewhere. He grinned at the mental image of a dedicated tie hook in Ianto's locker. In his mind, he watched Ianto slowly loosen the knot and unbutton his shirt. He imagined pressing kisses to the exposed skin of Ianto's neck, and Ianto's eyes closing as Jack slipped his hand under the shirt, slowly exploring Ianto's chest. He felt Ianto's hand on the back of his neck, as Jack leaned up to meet his mouth...

Jack blinked and tried to focus as he realized that Ianto was now talking to him. 

His heart was beating rapidly, but his headache had subsided a little. 

+++

 

Ianto stared blankly at the monitor. It was late, and he should have left hours ago. But he could always find some reason to stay in the Hub.

After Lisa, he'd wondered how he would ever stay on at Torchwood. He hadn't wanted to leave and forget her, even her death. He'd started staying back, working longer, spending more and more time on paperwork and coffee and tiny, useless facts. To keep his head busy and cluttered. He was in pain all the time, but without constant work, he felt like he'd go mad. 

He looked up to see Jack standing near his office, watching him. Or looking past him, Ianto couldn't tell. He looked distant, dreamy, his posture relaxed and lips slightly apart. 

Ianto smiled. With that expression, his bare feet, and wearing just his t-shirt and trousers, Jack looked strangely open and rather sweetly disarmed. 

'Do you need something, sir?'

Jack was roused to startled attention. 'Ianto!' He continued more calmly, 'I’m…fine. I'm a bit…it's been…I just…' He gave up with a helpless grin. 

Ianto nodded. He'd never seen Jack look vulnerable. He resisted the urge to move closer.

'What about you?' Jack asked. 'It's pretty late.' 

Ianto gestured vaguely at the monitor. 'I just had to finish...checking the…' 

Jack smirked knowingly, and Ianto shrugged with a sheepish smile. He looked at Jack's face for a moment, and then let his eyes wander down Jack's neck and shoulder, following the line of one muscular arm. At Jack's hip, he took a breath and looked away.

'Ianto?' Jack was walking over to him. 

 

Ianto smiled and quirked an eyebrow as Jack approached. He wanted to grab that t-shirt, run his hands over Jack's body, and trail a line of kisses down to his waist.

 

'Yes, Jack?'

 

'I had this headache…' Jack said conversationally. He came to stand in front of Ianto.

 

Ianto frowned curiously. 'Oh?'

 

Jack smiled. 'Yeah. I was feeling pretty terrible.' He looked into Ianto's eyes, and reached out to lightly trace a line from Ianto's jaw down to his collar. Ianto tried to keep breathing. His head was buzzing.

 

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, holding their gaze as though gauging his reaction. Ianto tried to smile. 'And how do you feel now?' His voice was hoarse.

 

Jack said nothing, but captured Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

 

Ianto's eyes closed as he breathlessly met Jack's mouth, clutching his shoulders and trying not to sink to the floor. He slipped his hand under Jack's t-shirt, sliding his hands over Jack's smooth skin. He smiled against Jack's lips as the kiss ended. 'Headache?'

 

Jack grinned. 'I needed a ploy to get you close enough to ravish.'

'I see.' Ianto nodded slowly. 'And here I am.'

Jack began unbuttoning Ianto's shirt. 'Ianto.' He ran his tongue along Ianto's collarbone. 'You're gorgeous. I just want to— 'he nipped at Ianto's neck. 'And—'pressing kisses to his chest. He tugged impatiently at Ianto's now unbuttoned shirt as he pulled him in for another hungry kiss. 

Ianto chuckled as they broke apart. 'Do you feel better now, sir?' 

Jack pondered for a moment and then grinned. 'Hmm. I don't think so, Ianto. Maybe I should just try—'

Ianto yelped as Jack pulled him to the floor. 

 

**end**   



End file.
